Blinding Heat
by LenellaC
Summary: When Jack Frost get's seriously injured and loses his sight saving one of his believers in a fire It's up to the guardians to Nurse him back to health. Blind!Jack frost ToothXJack!Hints.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Fire**

Heat.

A terrible searing uncomfortable hotness surrounds Jack and makes it nearly impossible to breath. Beads of water are forming on his forehead and it takes jack a while to realize that it's sweat. Jack hasn't felt sweat once in his entire immortal life. The heat is one of the only two things that he can feel.

The second one is pain.

Pain that's all over his body and impossible to ignore. It's hard and heavy, and in his arm and leg and chest and even spreads into his forehead. Something heavy is pinning him to the hot wooden floorboards. Jack wants to sleep, let himself slip into unconsciousness and escape the pain. But there's one thing keeping him awake.

Crying. It's more of a loud shrieking sob that's right next to his ear and terribly loud and frightened. Jack shakes his throbbing head and forces himself to raise his eyes to the sound. He's almost sure he has them open but can't see anything.

It's terrifying, Jack shakily lifts a hand to his face and feels at it. Warm wet, something is falling down his face in a steady stream.

"Jack, Are you okay?!" the sobbing voice chokes out suddenly. It's recognizable and he realizes who she is, one of Sophies friends Alice.

And that's when he remembers what happens. He has to get her out of hear at all cost. With a shuddering breath that rattles Jack to the bone he tries to push himself to his feet.

The pain intensifies greatly and it takes all Jack can to stay conscious. Alice's crying is the only thing that Jack's holding onto now. He manages to stagger to a standing position then feel around for Alice before helping her to her feet. 

He has no idea where he is, and a horrible word suddenly comes to mind.

_Blind_

He can't be blind, but here he is eyes wide open and not able to see anything. A cool wind is pulling at his clothes and Jack suddenly remembers that their on the second floor, the wind from outside is coming through an open window and willing the spirit to follow it's pull.

He does everything he can to ignore the pain and grabs Alice by the arm with the only hand he can feel. "Alice..." He breaths casting where he thinks the girl is a pained smile. "Don't... let... go..." Jack fly's with his remaining strength out the second story window the wind curls around them and helps the boy lower them both to the soft ground.

They fall In a heap in the grass Jack hopes that their far enough from the burning building that their out of danger. "J-jack! Your hurt." Alice's voice is loud he can hear her trying to get to her feet.

Jack shakes his pounding head softly and smiles, his mouth feels like sandpaper and he can barely breath coughing and shallowly gasping

Suddenly Alice goes quiet and the sound of ruffling clothes is loud in Jack's ears.

"Alice! My baby, your okay?! Oh thank god, thank god!" Jack helplessly turns his head up at the sound of the sobbing voice attempting to see through his blackened vision. He assumes the voice Is Alice's mother.

He can faintly hear the sound of the girl yelling hoarsely in protest. "But- I'm not the one who's, what about Jack!" But they just ignore the girls words and the voices start fading into the distance. Jack's smile falters and he can't help but feel a bit relived because he's saved her, she would be okay. Fingers of unconsciousness pull at his sides and all the he wants to do now is sleep.

And so, that's what he does.

The guardians stand in front of the globe, waiting for their monthly meeting. Well, more like waiting for Jack to arrive at their meeting.

Bunny taps one of his big furry paws against the polished floor. "We should already be starting, why is Frostbite taking so damn long to get here!" Bunny Huffs angrily taking out an egg and beginning to paint it. Tooth frowns at him fluttering anxiously.

"It's not like Jack to be late to these..." She chirps wings flapping quickly behind her.

North rubs his beard contently as if lost in deep thought. "Tooth is right, He must have a good reason for not showing up on time.

Tooth nods vigorously. "Yes, I'm sure he has a great reason. maybe he's doing something in the south pole and just has a larger area to cover."

Sandy shakes his head a image of the boy they have come to know as Jamie appears over his head in sand, followed by a street sign and then a lake.

Bunnymund crosses his arms. "Sandy's right, he usually stays in Bergass during the winter time. So there's no way he'd take so long. He probably just forgot or had something better to do."

Tooth bit her lip rubbing her hands together thoughtfully. "North, isn't there a way to, you know check un on him or something? See where he is."

North scratches his eyebrow before perking up and turning to the globe. "There is one way! I haven't used it in at least a hundred years because there was no need for it." The other guardians watch in awe as north goes to his control panel and flips a few switches. All the golden lights disappear and are replaced with five new lights.

The green purple red and yellow lights are all in the north pole and extremely close to each other. "I-is that us?" Tooth asks smiling at the lights. North nods his head grinning widely at her.

"I used this whenever I couldn't get in contact with you, or to make sure you were alright. Jack's light is blue." Bunny spotted it almost instantly.

"Just like I thought, the bloody boy is in Bergass!" A faint blue light on the globe was just as bunny said it was, sitting right in the center of Bergass. Tooth cocks her head at the light.

"Hey North why is it so much dimmer than ours?" North followed bunny's gaze to the light. The Russian mans face fell as he saw it.

"Oh no... This is very bad." His voice had gone nerve rackingly quiet. A question mark appeared over Sandy's head.

"Jack needs our help." Tooth's face scrunches in confusion.

"What do you mean?" But North was already pulling out his snow globe.

"No time to explain, or for the sleigh! Everyone, Go through the portal now!" he throws the snow globe to the floor and without saying another word runs through it the other guardians following closely behind.

They arrive in a small neighborhood that they had visited about five years prior. They look around quickly searching for their friend.

Their eyes fall on a house in the center of the street. It was completely burnt down. A few police cars are parked in front of it. The ambulances and fire trucks had cleared out hours ago. "Oh no." It didn't take a genius to know that fire and ice didn't mix. They sprinted quickly to the house not worrying about the several police men that talked outside of the house.

"oh no." Bunny's knees suddenly felt weak.

"Jack!" Tooth surged ahead of the rest of them dropping next to the boy who lay on his stomach breathing shallowly. "Jack! What's wrong what's-" she stops mid sentence when she realizes what's wrong. His arm is twisted at an odd angle, a large bloody and burned gash spreads across the back of his knee. His hoodie is singed and in tatters, several large burn marks cover his back through the holes.

"Tooth, is Jack okay!" But she doesn't have to answer when the other three guardians eyes fall on the injured spirit. A hand goes up to cover tooth's mouth as she stares down at him. Bunny reaches out and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jack moans loudly and everyone flinches. "jack." tooth breaths.

North scoops the boy in his arms flips him over gently into a more comfortable position. A large bloody gash is on the side of the boy's head bloodying his white hair and dripping down his head into his eyes. Even more burns cover his torso. A deep cut is under his left eye and another on the corner of his jaw line, the crimson red blood that seeps out of them is shocking against his terribly pale skin. But the most horrible thing is that cold is no longer emanating from the boy's limp form.

He feels almost normal body temperature.

Sandy is the only one who seems to keep his head on straight through all the shock, pictures form over his head madly indicating that they need to get back to the pole and fast.

The other three are knocked from their daze. North calls to the other taking his snow globe from his pocket and throwing it to the grass.

**Review if you liked it, I'll post another chapter soon! **

**FREE COOKIES AND FACE PATS FOR ALL REVIEWERS!**

*** flails happily ***

**-LenellaC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to drop a review if you like this chapter!**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter as well!**

**I try to respond to all the reviews I get!**

Chapter 2: Trip

When they get back to the pole Sandy and Bunny, to their annoyance, have to get back to work. The time they had spend getting Jack and waiting for the meeting to began had taken much more time than they had originally put to the side.

Easter was just around the corner and Bunnymund had to prepare. Sandy couldn't leave his dream cloud alone for much longer, he would eventually have to catch up the the thing and redirect it's path.

Tooth put baby tooth in charge of the other fairies and knew they would be okay for a while. So bunny reluctantly stomps his foot against the ground telling North that he would return as soon as possible. Sandy touches Jacks forehead with one of his small golden fingers to give him good dreams and says that he'll try to be back soon as well.

And Tooth and North are left alone with the Injured spirit. North doesn't waist a second. "Tooth I need your help to set Jack's arm back into place." Luckily the break was clean, but that didn't mean it would be painless for Jack when set. Tooth gives him a faint Nod.

North looks down at boy in his arms sadly as he hurries over to the guest room he'd set up for Jack when he had first joined the guardians.

Jack hadn't used the room once. North slowly places the boy on the bed and gives directions to Tooth, who just brushes them off telling him that she's already aware of how to go about it.

Carefully Tooth manages to pull Jacks Hoodie and pants off of him, trying hard not to disrupt all the little bruises and burns that cover his arms and legs. Jack's now only in a pair of blue boxers.

Together they manage to set his arm into place, Jack's face is screwed up in pain and he's gone several shades grayer by the time their done, but Sandy's dream sand is still in affect and Jack never wakes. Tooth wraps the spirits arm to the back of his neck in a sling.

"Tooth, I need you to go fill up the bath with the coldest water possible, so we can soak his burns." Tooth Nods, casting one sad look to Jack before fluttering out the door. North quickly grabs a rag from the closet and runs it under some cold water from the nearby sink. He can't help but think why Jack never used this bedroom.

He's asked Jack to stay with him multiple times, during the summer months especially. Three hundred years of solitude could defiantly damage a persons trust issues and the three years they had spent getting to know the spirit seemed like nothing compared to the time he'd spent alone.

But North was worried about the boy, even now he preferred to be alone, barely visiting any of the other guardians. They all wished that he would open up more but seriously doubted that would happen any time soon.

A low moan Jars the Russian man from his thoughts and he scrambles quickly back over to Jack quickly, hoping that he hadn't strayed from his dreams just yet.

To his relief the boy is still asleep, his breathing is ragged and his eyes are squeezed shut but Jack is still fast asleep.

North starts to mop up the boy's blood from the wound that's seeping from the the side of his head and back of his knee. Jack's temperature, To North's surprise and worry, had gone up since he'd last checked it. North quickly but carefully wraps Jack head and knee in a thick layer of gauze as Tooth flies in a tells him that the bath is ready.

The fairy floats outside of the bathroom as North takes Jack to soak in the tub for fifteen minuets. Every second feels like an hour to Tooth, as she nervously flutters from one end to the room to the other, pacing.

Finally The door opens and North holds a damp Jack frost in a white fluffy towel, being extremely careful not to jar his broken arm he lays Jack back on the bed. His boxers are back on and North slowly towel dry's the boys sopping hair. They rewrap everything because the Gauze had gotten soaked in the Bath. Tooth sits on the chair next to the bed and Cups Jack's cheek with her small nimble hand.

A pink flush is still high on his cheeks still signaling a fever. North rubs at His temple nervously and eyes Tooth.

"he's gonna be okay Tooth." North says comfortingly every word wrapped in his thick Russian accent. "But, he does have quite a few second degree burns. Those can take up to three weeks to heal." Tooth's face falls. Three whole weeks?

"I'm going to go get some ointment for them. Be right back." The Russian man manages to leave the room silently for once.

Tooth takes one of Jack's cold thin hands and rubs circles into it with her thumb soothingly. "Oh Jack, what were you doing in a fire?" She bit her lip and brushed away some hair from his eyes. Jack was well aware that he couldn't take too much heat.

Tooth's eyebrows scrunch together as she thinks. Jack must have had a really good reason to of gone anywhere near a fire. He didn't even like helping her cook because of the stoves open flame.

Suddenly she feels heat rise to her face as she looks at him. Because Jack isn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers. She mentally slaps herself, Here Jack was. Almost naked, Injured with a broken arm and fever and Tooth was blushing.

She shakes her head, now wasn't the time for this. Tooth pulls her hand away from Jack's and he instantly moans. Tooth freeze's, was he waking up, was he in pain- "Too...th..." Jack moans quietly.

There was no way that he was saying her Name, Toothania must just be imagining it in her embarrassed state. "T-Tooth..." this one is easier to make out, Jack _was_ saying her name. Timidly Tooth grabs his hand again and a small pained smile spread across Jack's face.

Tooth couldn't help but feel giddy despite herself.

North suddenly comes through the door again and Tooth jumps in surprise. "That was fast." She smiles sheepishly at the tall man. North raises his eyebrow at her before placing a jar of bitter smelling green ointment at the end of the bed. Tooth crinkles her nose at the odor. "North, what is that stuff?"

North takes two fingers and dips it into the paste. "It's my special recipe, works great on burns!" He begins to rub the stuff on jack's injuries and motions for her to do the same

Through the whole process Tooth doesn't let go of Jack's hand once.

Jack still feels hot, and sweaty. His left leg is heavy and painful and he can't seem to bend his knee either. Pins and needles run all up and down his arm, but the worse of it is his head.

It feels as if someone is slowly stabbing him with a knife and twisting it around in his brain. Jack attempts to shift his weight only succeeding to send another wave of pain through his limbs and cause his throat to seize up painfully.

He feels weak and dizzy and nauseous and so very tired. He wants to go back to sleep, he really does but first he has to know where he is. Jack manages to pry his burning eyelids open, only to realize something terrifying.

He can't see anything.

His vision is just... gone, completely dark. Jack's mind instantly wanders back to Pitch's lair, it was so terrifyingly dark in there.

Was that where he was? Had Pitch risen again and managed to capture him after he passed out in front of Alice's house. Desperately Jack blinks several time trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. But it's futile, his vision isn't clearing.

He had to get out of there, to escape Pitch and tell the guardians about him so they'd be ready to fight again. Jack struggles to a sitting position every movement is hard on his aching limbs and head. Suddenly Jack starts coughing, not really able to stop. He throws his hand over his mouth trying to stifle the noise's because if Pitch heard him he'd probably lock him up further, Jack would have no way to escape then.

Not realizing how injured his leg is Jack slides off the bed and puts full weight on it. He gasps in pain and stumbles across the area he's in only to slam into a nearby wall. A wince escapes him as he slides down the wall not able to hold up his weight and sits on the cold hard ground.

_Where was his staff? _The thought hits him suddenly. Jack feels around aimlessly in the dark for it with no luck

Staff or no staff Jack still had to get out of there and away from Pitch, and as quickly as possible.

Crawling to his feet Jack leans heavily against the wall, pressing his good arm against it for balance. The idea works perfectly for a few steps before Jack trips over something and falls right on top of his injured arm.

He can't bite back the howl of pain that escapes his dry lips as he lands with a sicking thump. he rolls onto his back and pulls at his arm in pain. Wincing and trying to hold back frustrated tears that are starting to pool in his eyes.

The sound of a door being thrown open snaps Jack to attention. He throws his hand in front of his face and screams at whatever had entered. "Get away from me!" His voice is cracked and horse and to Jack's annoyance filled with fear.

"Jack! Calm down it's just me!" Was that tooth's voice? Had Pitch managed to capture her as well, what about the other guardians. "How did you get on the floor?!" Her voice is layered in worried as she picks him up easily and lays him back on the soft platform he'd woken up on.

"Tooth?" he questions, confusion lacing his sore voice. "what's going on?" A hand presses against Jack's burning cheek.

"Ah! Jack, your burning up." She doesn't answer his question but instead pulls her hand away and calls out into the darkness. "North! Jack's up and I think his fever is back!" North was here too? This was bad. Really bad.

"Tooth, We have to get out of here! Do you see my staff anywhere?" He reaches out aimlessly and finds her arm, he holds onto it tightly as if it where an anchor.

"Jack, what are you taking about-" The sound of the door flying open again makes Jack jump.

"Jack my boy, how are you feeling?" North's voice booms loudly. Jack's head snaps in the direction of the Russian man's voice. Tooth and North weren't scared, or hurt by the sounds of it and they moved around the room as if they could see perfectly.

"Where's my staff?" before Jack could think of anything else he had to know if it was okay. Someone inhaled sharply.

"Jack, I'm sorry we didn't realize..." Jack needed his staff, without it he felt powerless. Sure Jack still had his powers, but he couldn't harness them enough to really do anything.

"We'll get It okay, I Promise we'll find it." Tooth assured him, gently stroking his shoulder.

_Blind. _

The horrifying word came back to Jack suddenly, he gasped without thinking. Was he really the only one not able to see. had he really gone, dare he say it... _Blind_?

"Are you okay sweet tooth?" Tooth's soft worried voice brings him back to reality. Jack just stares straight ahead at nothing.

Tooth can't help but notice how Jack's normally bright blue eyes look pale and glazed over as he stares slightly to the left of her unblinking.

"I can't see anything..." He breaths suddenly. Tooth cocks her head not quite sure what he means, North's hand goes up to stroke his beard confused for a moment.

"Jack, What do you mean by that?" Tooth asks worriedly.

"I mean I can't see anything! like I, I don't" His voice sounds choked like he's trying not to cough, or panic. But how else could he explain it. It was just that simple, he couldn't see.

North is the first to speak after a few seconds of silence. "I was afraid of this..." Jack perks up squinting towards the voice, trying to prop himself up without any success.

"What do you mean, North, you- you knew this would happen?!" Jack is defiantly on the verge of panic now.

"Well I didn't know but I thought that maybe, you see Jack something struck you pretty hard on the back of the head... I'm not sure what it was but it must of caused you to lose your sight." Jack's jaw hangs slightly open as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Tooth's eyes dart from Jack to North. "I-It will come back though, right?" North bites his lip looking a little grim.

"There's no telling at this point... the best Jack can do now is get plenty of rest." Jack looks horrified. His hand clenching almost painfully around Tooth's arm.

"You mean, there's a chance I could be... Blind. forever?" North doesn't need to answer because Jack already knows what he'll say.

Jack's grip slackens and he lays back staring without seeing at the ceiling. He winces suddenly pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. North places a cold towel on Jack's burning head before Sighing loudly to relive some of his built up stress.

"Don't worry Jack I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm going to go find your staff." Jack's heart sank. What if something had happened to his staff and this time he wasn't able to fix it. What if it had gotten completely burned in the fire, it was wood after all. "Tooth, Keep an eye out for him."

Jack listens to the sound of the door closing quietly. Tooth squeezed his hand. "It's gonna be okay Jack."

Jack focuses on the sound of Tooth's fluttering wings and breathing.

He chews on the inside of his cheek clenching and unclenching his fist missing the familiar roughness of his staff in his hand. it would be okay...

right?

**OMFG I didn't even realize how long this chapter was until I finished it**

**they usually won't be this long, they'll more likely be the length of the previous one**

**Well anyway I hope you like this one as well and...**

**COOKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I love you guyz!**

**-Lenella**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I have no idea why I'm making these chapters**

**SOFLIPPINGLONG**

**hnng, okay anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter! **

Jack was walking down a long corridor filled with open door.s

every door had a different beautiful wintery sight. Jack peered into one of the doors a smile spread across his face when he realized it was a snow day. Kids running around sledding down hills and throwing snowballs happily at each other.

Jack laughed and flew towards the door. The door slams close and disappears when jack is only inches from it's frame. The spirit jumps his hand suddenly closing into a fist before he realizes that he doesn't have his staff with him.

Jack turns to face the door on the other side, he darts for it but the same thing happens. Jack runs from door to door trying to find one that doesn't vanish before him.

He's left alone in a dark hallway that's almost pitch black. Jack looks around wildly, his breath heavy and strained. There's one more open door all the way at the other side of the room.

It cast a small golden light across the floor. Jack sprints for it desperately, using all of his energy to reach it.

The doors closed before he can even get near the door. It's dark all around Jack, pitch black with nothing to help guide him forward.

_Useless._

A sharp female voice suddenly calls somewhere above him.

_How are you ever going to be a worthy guardian without your sight? _

Jack swallowed hard. "I-I'll..."

_Think of a way? _A sickening laugh fills the silent air. _You don't even have your staff, how will you bring snow, or harness your powers at all._

Jack clenches his fist together and holds his head up even though his legs shake under him he tries to look intimidating. "The other guardians will help-"

_You actually think they will. Jack honey, they don't even care for you. The only reason why they ever even acknowledged you is because you had to become a guardian. What do you think will happen when they realize your virtually useless?_

Jack stumbles to his knees. His legs are suddenly unable to hold up his weight. "Stop."

_you won't be able to have fun with the kids anymore, you'll lose your center. No one will believe in you E**ver** again. _

__"Stop it!" Jack claws at the sides of his ears desperately wishing the voice would just stop.

_And as for your so called "friends" the guardians... they'll just abandon you. You'll be alone just like you where for all those years. How many was it again? **Three hundred?**_

"Shut up!" Tears are brimming in his eyes now and threatening to fall.

_But this time everything you do will be meaningless. _

"Your wrong!" he cries, his words catching painfully in his throat

_Am I Jack, am I really?_

"Jack!" a new voice catches the spirit off guard, it rings with heart wrenching familiarity.

"Emma?" he breaths, the floor under him is suddenly freezing cold and slippery. "Emma! Where are you!"

"I'm right in front of you! Stop messing around Jack!" He strains against the darkness for the girl but his vision stays black. He knows the floor under him is hard cold ice and Jack registers where he is. He's back at his pond on the day he saved his little sister.

He can't see her, or anything. Where was he supposed to put his feet, how was he supposed to know where she was or how to save her. Before Jack can even think of a plan the sickening sound of Ice breaking echoes in his ears. "Emma!"

The girl let's out a shriek as the ice gives way under her feet, Jack surges forwards without Thinking only to fall in as well, thrashing under the surface of the water wildly to find his sister, but there's no use he's losing consciousness, he's sinking, dying, drowning all over again but this time he couldn't save her. And all because he can't see and-

Jack sits bolt right with a short raspy gasp. He can feel the soft blankets of the bed under him and hear the faint hustle and bustle of North's workshop nearby.

Trying to slow his racing heart he takes short breaths holding his hand over his chest and hunching forward slightly. It was just a nightmare, he tells himself over and over again. Only a stupid nightmare that didn't mean anything. It could have been Pitch trying to manipulate him but the voice was female.

And there was no way Pitch would be back so soon.

What if the guardians didn't really care about him, what if he'd be cast out again... All alone and completely useless. He wouldn't be able to bring snow to where he wanted or play with the kids or do any of his new guardian duties.

Jack squeezes his eyes shut and shakes the thoughts from his head. Because they weren't true, they just couldn't be true, could they?

Jack manages to cal himself down enough to realize that he feels about a million times worse. His head is pounding so hard that he barely register anything happening around him. There is one thing he's aware of and it's pain. Sharp aching pain in his Knee his arm his chest his stomach and everywhere else imaginable.

Hot searing blinding heat races through his veins. It feels as if his blood has been replaced with magma and was now racing up and down his body.

He knew that burns where called burns for a reason, but did they really make someone this excruciatingly hot. Lingering tears from his nightmare find themselves down his cheeks and drip off his nose. He wants to wipe them away but his hands wont seem to unclench from the sides of the bed.

It's not that bad. He tells himself trying to ignore the terrible feelings the best he can. You can manage a little pain, you're a guardian now, you can handle this.

Just breath.

He must of made a racket with all the moving around he was doing. And he can't help but wonder if any of the guardians had heard him. Maybe one of them was in the room and he didn't know it.

Jack wanted to call for someone to be sure but, maybe it was late at night or something. Maybe they were all busy and didn't have time to bother with him.

_They don't even care for you_

Jack rubs his throbbing head. Maybe he should go find them himself, Just to show the other guardians that he wasn't completely helpless.

So, Jack struggles to his feet. He leans against the wall heavily and makes sure to place his feet carefully so he doesn't trip this time. Each step sends a shot of pain up his spine but the spirit doesn't want to give up. When he finally navigates over to the door his breathing is ragged and sweat pours down his face and back.

Jack feels around the door for the knob and lets out an audible puff of air when his fingers make contact with it's slick cool brass. He stands there for a moment just holding it because he can feel it's cold on his skin and it's a strange sensation. Either the knob was somehow freezing cold or he was extremely hot. Jack hoped it was the first one.

He pulls it open slowly and feels his way around the frame and into the outside hallway. It's a lot warmer in the hallway than it is in the bedroom but not unbearable.

Jack can hear muffled voices though he couldn't make out who they belonged to. He could also smell something sweet. It smelled like freshly baked cookies, but there was no way he could tell for sure.

Jack continues down the hall.

North puts the plate of cookies on the table and turns back to face Bunny who had arrived five minuets earlier. he insisted on seeing Jack but North refused his request because the fevered delirious boy had just managed to get to sleep barely even an hour before. After sitting with Jack for around half an hour North decided that he would be okay alone for a while.

That's when Bunnymund had arrived. Springing from the newly made hole the first thing he'd said was. "how's Jack." North had assured him that Jack was okay over and over again not really going into details about his condition because he didn't want Aster to be even more worried than he already was.

Bunny Picks up a cookie but doesn't take a bite out of it. He studies the ridges of the chocolate chips and adjusts his weight on the cushioned sofa. "What are we going to do about his staff though?" North took a long breath.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do about it." five splintered and cracked pieces of wood sat on the table in front of them.

"Couldn't we just, you know, get the kid a new one?"

"I don't think that would work, Jack's staff is special. I'm not sure why but it is-" North's eyes suddenly spot something around the corner of the wall. A thin shaking Jack frost stands leaning on the wall, Covered in sweat his glazed over eyes wide. Jack's naked except for a pair of boxers.

"You found me staff?" His voice is shaky and exhausted sounding. Bunny's head turns quickly. He takes sight of the boy and blinks.

"Woah, frostbite you look terrible." Jack turns to look at him but something is... off about the way he stares at Bunny.

Jack snorts at the comment."T-thanks cottontail." He stumbles forward running out of wall to cling to and almost falls, North reaches him before he can hit the ground and steadies Jack back to his feet. He recoils at the touch of the boy's skin because it's searing hot. How did it rise so quickly, last time he'd checked on Jack his skin was at it's normal temperature.

"Jack, why aren't you in bed? And how did you manage to get all the way down here." Jack brushes the questions off and pushes himself away from North. You can tell how much he's struggling to stay on his own feet. He cradles his injured arm and tilts so that his bandaged leg is barely supporting any weight.

"where's my staff." Bunnymund blinks because the table with the staff is less than ten feet away from Jack yet he doesn't seem to Notice it.

"It's right there." Aster informs him pointing one of his big furry paws at the table. Jack's eyebrows scrunch together.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific" he says smiling sheepishly. Bunny blinks again, as everything falls into place.

"You can't be serious." He laughs nervously expecting them to laugh with him but they don't. Jack's eyes don't seem to really look in any specific direction.

"But he... he really can't see?" a sad shake of North's head indicates that the information is true. "His vision will come back though, right?" North doesn't answer that quesion.

Jack coughs a few times covering his mouth with his good hand. "Can we talk about this later. I just want my staff back." North pats Jacks shoulder not noticing the wince he gives.

"you can have your staff back when your back in bed." North Lifts Jack easily despite his tired protest and gestures for Bunnymund to get the staff and follow them.

The room Jack's staying in has blue wallpaper and clean crisp white bed sheets. It's also bloody freezing. Bunny wraps his arms around himself and watches North carefully put Jack back in his bed. Jack is obviously not happy to be back in the small room and let's them know with a small groan. Jack holds his hand out to receive his staff.

Bunny timidly puts the pieces in Jacks outstretched hands flinching at the shocked noise Jack makes. "It was crushed under the rubble." North informs Jack who's just feeling all over the splintered pieces of wood.

Jack bites his lower lip and lifts two of the pieces in his hands feeling there weight. His staff had been broken before. A few years ago by pitch in Antarctica. Jack winces as he remembers the pain he'd felt in his torso when the thing had been snap against the nightmare kings knee.

He had been able to fix it but it was only broken in one place, not five. Maybe somehow Jack would be able to harness enough of his energy to fix the thing.

He had to try though, Jack had no idea what he would do without it.

"Jack?" Jack realized that he had been so lost in thought he'd forgotten that North and Bunny where still in the room.

Jack holds the two pieces together. "I think I can fix it." It's quiet for a few moments and Jack wishes desperately that he could tell what they were thinking but without a face to read it was impossible.

"What do you mean?" Bunny breaks the silence.

Jack didn't really want to tell them about the incident in the arctic so he settles with a simple. "It's been broken before, Just not this badly."

North is a little surprised by the information. "How did It break before." Jack grimaces and brushes off the question.

"It doesn't matter." Jack has a feeling that the matter wouldn't be dropped so easily but hoped they wouldn't pry right now. "I-I'm going to try and fix it now."

"Um, are you sure that's the best idea Jack." Bunny says because Jack is obviously In a lot of pain, the way he winces painfully at every tiny movement. His skin looks even more pale than usual, dark ghostly circles are under his eyes and his entire body shakes slightly.

The look on his face however is full of determination and Bunny knows that Jack isn't going to let anyone stop him from trying. "I have to at least try." Without another word Jack presses the pieces hard together and closes his eyes in concentration.

A couple sparks of blue light fly from the staffs center suddenly. North and Bunny watch in awe. The sparks soon turn into rays of blue and white light growing bigger and more brilliant until it burst and fades out instantly. Two of the five pieces have been fused together and sit in Jack's hands.

"It worked!" North boomed laughing happily at Jack's success. "Now you just have to do the last... three." He stops suddenly. Jack is breathing shallowly and painfully. His eyes droop and flutter open and closed as the boy sways back and forth suddenly collapsing to the side and almost tumbling off the bed. Bunny catches him. "Whoa! Aye, Jack you okay?"

"Neh, Never better." Jack slurs as he's lifted back onto the bed and laid against the pillows again.

He wants to fix the rest of his staff but all his energy is gone. Jack barely has the strength to raise his head. He tries hard to stay awake feeling a strong hand pressing against his shoulder suddenly giving something for Jack to focus on besides the fatigue and pain that's building in him. He can hear them talking, maybe talking to him but he can't be sure.

He cradles the newly formed piece of his staff close to his body and falls asleep.

**Another chapter! Yay**

**Thanks for reviewing if you did! **

***Throws virtual cookies and jumps happily ***

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**-LenellaC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so long! I really appreciate the reviews and I really look**

**forward to reading them :) so thanks for that!**

"Just take the damn medicine freezer burn!" Jack turned his head away from the foul smelling liquid yet again. "stop being such a baby and take it!"

"But it's so gross!" Jack can't help but whine. The medicine bunny was trying to get him to take was absolutely vial and Jack refused to even try it.

"I don't give a damn if you think it's gross or not! It'll make your fever go away, so just take it!" Bunny pressed the spoon against Jack's cheek but still the spirit didn't budge. It was true that the heat horribly hot feeling that overtook his body was terrible but it couldn't be worse than the disgusting medicine that Bunny was trying to get him to take. Whatever that stuff was, it smelled similar to rotten milk. Bunny groaned frustrated with Jack's child like behavior.

Jack just grinned in the wrong direction at his successful efforts.

Bunny stared at him frowning angrily. A sly smile suddenly creeps across his face, he didn't have to worry about Jack seeing it because well. Jack _couldn't_ see it. "Fine if your not gonna take your medicine then I'm just gonna, shave your head!"

"Wha-!" Bunny shoves the spoon into Jack's mouth and quickly tilts his head up so he can't spit it out. Jack swallows loudly with a deep shudder.

"looks like I win." Bunny says simply twirling the spoon in between his fingers. Jack coughs a few times smacking his lips at the disgusting taste. He reaches aimlessly for the glass of water on the side table. He finds it too, but knocks it over in his blind attempts accidentally spilling the contents all over the floor. The sound of glass shattering echos loudly in the room. Not realizing what the sudden noise was, Jack jumps jostling his injured arm painfully.

A small groan escapes his lips. He can already hear the sound of Bunny picking up the broken pieces of glass and Jack can't help but feel completely useless. He doesn't know if he should apologize or try to help or what, so Jack just sits there waiting for the dull throbbing in his shoulder to lessen.

"Is your arm okay?" Bunny's voice is light and slightly worried. Jack nods slowly

"feels just perfect." he laughs sheepishly.

Bunny can tell that Jack is lying but doesn't push him further because the kid is already grumpy from sitting around for four days straight. when Bunny scoops the remainder of the glass into the garbage he realizes that Jack hasn't said anything for a while. That was odd because Jack was almost constantly checking to make sure if Bunnymund was still in the room.

"Frostbite you okay In there?" He calls from the bathroom where he's putting away the broom in the closet. There's no response. "Freezerburn?" Aster nervously pokes his head around the corner to see Jack sitting exactly where he left him, eyes glazed over mouth slightly open. Not really saying or doing anything.

_They don't care for you_

They didn't care for him at all. Bunny, sandy, North not even Tooth cared about him. It was true they didn't like Jack one little bit, they were forced to talk to him, forced to be near him. All because he was apparently a guardian now.

All because of the moon that had only talked to him once, _one time_ over the coarse of three hundred years. Not even the moon cared about Jack, he didn't even bother to tell the spirit that he was a guardian, instead he let this group of some random four people, that had never even_ thought_ of giving Jack the time of day, to do it.

Heck, the kids only liked him for the snow days and sled rides. If Jack didn't have that, what was he to them, some stupid white haired immortal teenager that froze everything he came into contact with?

_the only reason they ever acknowledged you is because you had to become a guardian._

Jack didn't care who was faking their affections towards him. because he refused to be alone again, he refused to be shut out again. Jack wouldn't be shut out ever again, he would make sure they knew who he was he would make sure that they never forgot about him. And that was a promise.

"_Ow? Ow Ow! No please stop I don't' want it to be like this I don't want this, **I don't want this!**" _Who was that screaming? Whatever it was it was giving Jack a massive headache.

Bunny sits on the edge of Jacks bed. "...Jack?" But still the young winter spirit stares straight ahead not one word escapes his lips but tears are running down his face. Bunny grabs Jack shoulders and shakes them. "Jack!" Jack blinks twice and a sudden strangled gasp racks his body.

Pain, it comes so suddenly all over his body that Jack can't help but cry out in terror. He wildly thrashes and writhes in the firm grip of someone.

"lehmego!" Aster releases his firm grip immediately, shocked by the boys sudden outburst because he hadn't even grabbed the boy that hard. Jack breaths heavily trying to quill the pain that's spreading across his chest. "W-What the... hell, was that?!" Jack pulls at his arm and doubles over.

"Sorry! but you weren't answering me and I got scared that-" the door suddenly flies open, causing Both their heads to snap In it's direction.

"What is going on in here?!" It's tooth's frantic voice, Jack can faintly hear the sound of fluttering wings. "Bunny what happened?" she questions.

"you- he attacked me!" Jack yells through choked gasps. Tooth looks worried as she floats over to Jack and put a hand genitally on his shoulder.

"No that's not what happened Jack!"

Jack forces his head up so he can glare at Bunnymund. "Then- What- did happen?"

Bunnymund doesn't know what to say. The spirit had just been staring blankly at the far wall doing absolutely nothing. Bunnymund had gotten scared that something terrible was going on inside the boys head. He instinctively grabbed Jack to try and bring him out of it but he had ended up hurting him in the process. "I uh." Aster pressed his thumb and pointer finger to the sides of his nose. "Tooth can I speak with you please."

"Hey I think I have a right to know what just-" Jack starts, but the sound of the door slamming echoed loudly in the room cuts him off. "-Happened..."

Jack cradled his arm and pulled his knees up to his chest and focused once again on just breathing.

**If your wondering Jack Can't actually remember what went on inside his head.**

**But It still happened and does affect the way He thinks. **

**This chapter is so ridiculously short. I'm sorry for that but I really **

**wanted to get something up today because it's been a really long **

**time sense the last update. I seriously had so much trouble writing**

**this because I had like 3 or four difference ideas for it and I rewrite**

**it a much of times and when everything was finally finished **

**the chapter was super freaking short.**

**Expect a longer chapter next time and **

**I'll get it up asap!**

**-Lenella**


End file.
